Game Over
by Gapri
Summary: -Alfred ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el otro oficial. Pero él no podía responder, no lo aria porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, sintió que su lengua había desaparecido y que sus labios habían sido cocidos, pero las imágenes de sus recuerdos parecían tan irreales ¿Dónde está el botón de Reinicio? Universo alterno. ¡Logre terminarlo después de dos años! "Error al actuar"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente! Milenios sin pasar por aquí, muchos más en hetalia

He vuelto para hacerles sufrir (¿?) con mi saga Error, este es "Error al actuar" Pasen, pasen.

Este Fic está ambientado en el mismo universo alterno que mi otro fic "error de cálculos" aunque no se note mucho que estén relacionados pero es mi saga destroza corazones (¿?)

Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así ammm creo que ya todos se hubieran muerto (¿?)

* * *

**Game over**

* * *

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso Alfred?-**pregunto el oficial al joven rubio que aun tenia sangre por su nariz rota, pero este seguía igual a como llego, en blanco, estático, como una estatua que no se mueve, como alguien que estaba pintado en la pared con un rostro que no sabía interpretar

**-Alfred ¿Qué paso?-**pregunto el otro oficial

Pero él no podía responder, no lo aria porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, sintió que su lengua había desaparecido y que sus labios habían sido cocidos, pero las imágenes de sus recuerdos parecían tan irreales ¿Dónde está el botón de Reinicio? ¿Dónde está el botón para dar marcha atrás? ¿Por qué la vida no tenía botones así? Como un control remoto o un control de videojuegos.

La imagen de su novio regañándole, su voz regañona diciendo "Esas cosas van a pudrirte el cerebro si es que aún lo tienes" después de eso seguramente le tomaría del cuello de la camisa y lo besaría "yo tengo un juego más…entretenido" seria lo que seguiría mientras le sonreiría pícaro

Entonces se dio cuenta, entonces pudo quebrarse, dolorosamente, casi tangiblemente pudo sentir que todo se quebraba al igual que las lágrimas que no tardaron en bajar

**-AHHHG**-el grito salió desde lo más hondo de su corazón roto, de su garganta desgarrada, quebrando por fin el cascaron de la incredulidad de lo que había hecho.

Su mente se llenó de culpa, se llenó de Arthur como siempre lo había hecho, se llenó de los recuerdos de ellos juntos, de sus recuerdos que le llevaron a esa situación, la pregunta que más le calo en ese momento fue:

¿Había valido la pena?

Encerrado en aquella habitación de interrogatorio, intentando calmarse, solo en ese lugar, porque ahora _realmente estaba solo,_ sabía que ahora nadie iba a ayudarle, porque él era el villano.

El culpable era el, no había duda, era su culpa, lo que le hizo a su Iggy…a Arthur era terrible, no tenía perdón, no merecía nada, no debería a ver necesidad de un juicio, porque él era culpable.

Su mente en caos trataba de dar un orden a las cosas, yendo hacia atrás

Alfred F. Jones, ese era su nombre, jugador estrella de Futbol Americano, conocido por su gran fuerza, a diferencia de lo que él pensó algún día al llegar a esa etapa, no tenía una relación con la capitana de porristas, no, su pareja era _diferente, _porque él era un poquito _diferente. _

No es que a Alfred F. Jones no mirara de repente a una chica hermosa, con hermosas curvas, no es que el no disfrutara de esos placeres clichés varoniles, el rosa no era lo suyo, mucho menos la danza, la pintura mucho menos la cocina, lo suyo era ser un hombre de acción, un "Cliché" andante, 1.85 cm de altura, cabello rubio natural con un mecho que desafiaba cualquier Gel, cuerpo musculoso como todo buen deportista, unos lentes que no opacaban sus ojos azules, tez blanca y una actitud relajada.

Ese era él, el Cliché andante salvo por un detallito, a su lado por los pasillos no iba la despampanante rubia con traje de animadora, a su lado iba el "Gruñón" Rubio sin curvas femeninas, con un marcado acento inglés, ropa prolija (Porque todo debe ir en su lugar), de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas, Arthur Kirkland, que era parte del comité estudiantil.

Él no tenía una novia para ir al cliché baile de graduación como en las películas que le gustan, no, porque Arthur le gustaba más que los Clichés, más que los videojuegos, más las hamburguesas, más que a sí mismo, más que a todo, porque él amaba a Arthur.

Porque Arthur era su mundo, era su todo, porque siempre fue así, porque se conocían desde niños, porque si no fuera porque no nacieron en el mismo año y hospital lo compartirían todo…o casi todo.

Arthur era diferente a él, en casi todo sentido era diferente pero aun así, le gustaba, aun así lo amaba, aun si no supiera cocinar, aun si con lentes le prendía, aun si había…más a su alrededor.

Aun cuando llevaban tanto de conocerse, de estar juntos, de estar lado a lado, sus celos podían más con él.

-**No seas ridículo**-le dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto con el-**son imaginaciones tuyas**

**-aun así**-volvió a insistir abrazándole

-**no al-**se separó tomando su mochila-**hoy no estoy para tus imaginaciones**

**-¡No te vayas!-**le tomo del brazo molesto

-**No Al, hoy no-**el inglés no cedió porque lo suyo no era eso, no era ser la "damisela" en peligro –**cuando te tranquilices y enfríes ese cerebro, si es que aun tienes, entonces lo arreglamos**

Porque Arthur Kinkland no era alguien que no se supiera defender ¿Qué importaba que ese "mocoso gordo" fuese más alto? ¿Qué son 9 centímetros de diferencia? ¿Qué importaba que "Al" tuviera más fuerza? Porque él no sedería simplemente por unos "toques" bruscos

Arthur estaba acostumbrado a ser mangoneado de esa forma porque tenía 4 hermanos mayores, estaba acostumbrado porque siempre había alguien que le molestaba, pero él no se dejaría, porque su orgullo era más grande.

**-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-**grito ya molesto el oficial golpeando la mesa, regresándolo al mundo, regresándolo al mundo donde Arthur ya no estaría con él.

**-Celos…sentía celos…-**fue lo que su desgarrada garganta dijo aun sin creerlo aun sin quererlo-**y…solo me enoje**

* * *

Fue como en sus peleas de siempre, en el salón de siempre, casi a la hora de siempre, cuando el subía por Arthur para irse a casa de una vez

**-no me agrada el tiempo que pasas con Francis**

**-Al**-le llamo en tono de advertencia, ese que de igual manera no iba a hacer caso-**Francis lo necesita, incluso sé que extrañas que este molestando-**acuso guardando sus cosas

**-lo sé pero no me gusta**-volvió a decir

**-te vas a aguantar**-sentencio con calma

**-no**

**-Alfred**

**-¡No!**-Incluso él sabía que últimamente no se controlaba pero esa voz de advertencia en su cabeza no la escucho

**-¡ya me canse de tus celos imaginarios Alfred!-**porque incluso Arthur tenía un límite…uno que Alfred era capaz de sobrepasar muy fácilmente

**-¡no son imaginarios!**

**-lo son, siempre lo son, estoy harto de tus fucking celos, ¡estoy harto Alfred!**-grito furioso, mirando mal a su novio

**-que no son imaginarios, Francis siempre te intenta meter mano, ¡siempre lo intenta!**

**-¡¿Cómo mierda lo va a hacer cuando su mejor amigo está en coma?!-**exclamo, porque incluso a él le dolía eso, porque también conoció a Antonio

**-¡porque es Francis!**

**-¡YA BASTA!-**le encaro molesto, hirviendo de furia-**Me voy**

**-¡NO!**

**-Goodbye Alfred**

**-¡TU NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE ARTHUR! -**le tomo de nuevo del brazo jalándolo queriendo estamparlo contra la pared-**NO HE TERMINADO DE**

Porque todo pasó en cámara lenta, los pedazos de cristales brillaron ante el rojo atardecer que había detrás, el sonido lejano de unos pájaros pasando como normalmente lo hacían, como una tarde más, como si de un día normal se tratara como sus peleas habituales.

El golpeteo intenso de su corazón taladrando sus oídos y su cabeza mientras los pensamientos irracionales le llenaba.

¿Dónde estaba el botón de pausa? si fuera una película podría poder pausa, ir hacia atrás y quizás cambiar de película, Si fuera un juego podría hacer un movimiento especial así quizás salvar la partida ¿Dónde estaba la barra que indicaba las vidas que se tenían para seguir? Pero si fuera un juego quizás hubiera preferido "Reiniciar"… ¿Por qué la vida no tenía un botón para eso?

De su rostro se esfumo todo signo de enojo, la sorpresa y la incredulidad, deteniéndolo como estatua con su mano alzada en dirección a Arthur

¿Qué era lo que Arthur estaba viendo? ¿Qué sería lo último que vería? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Qué era toda esa maraña de emociones que le llegaron tan rápidamente?

-**NOOO**

¿Esa era su voz? O ¿era de la gente que veía de alguna forma aquello? El grito que le pareció lejano ajeno a todo, ajeno a él que se sentía de piedra, ajeno a los de abajo, a los de arriba ¿alguien más estaría gritando?...o

_¿Simplemente era Arthur cayendo del 7° piso?_

* * *

Este es el fin del capítulo 1 gente ¿Por qué matar a Arthur así? No se simplemente ya no podía usar las escaleras

El siguiente capitulo es según Arthur y abra un tercero tal vez, aun no sé si hacer un tercero desde la perspectiva de alguien mas

_**Review para la siente parte y saber más cositas**_

_**Review para quizás salvar a Arthur de una milagrosa manera**_

_**Review si solo quieren matarme por esto**_


	2. Chapter 2 Botón De Reinicio

¡Hola gente! ¿Creyeron que lo dejaría como los demás?

Aquí la segunda parte, side Arthur, falta uno para que se termine al final si lo are.

Diálogos-**negritas**

"_**pensamientos"/ "diálogos pasado"**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen por el bien de todos que bueno que no ¿eh?

* * *

Botón de Reinicio

* * *

Pensó que sentiría su espalda crujir contra la pared, pensó incluso en la pelea que armaría de nuevo con Al, pensó en como "torturarlo" para reconciliarse más sin embargo lo que sintió fue su espalda chocando contra el cristal de la ventana, la gravedad le jugo en contra.

El dolor de incluso algunos pedazos encajándose en su espalda, fue un movimiento instintito el estirar un brazo hacia adelante y un brazo hacia atrás para buscar soporte, más lo único que sintió fue como iba hacia atrás. Una parte de él se sintió tan traicionado por que Alfred no se había lanzado para tomar su mano

¿Qué tan ridículo es esto?

Presa de su propia incredulidad, del miedo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, como una pesadilla en la que caes, trato de convencerse que era una pesadilla. Porque él no podía morir de esa forma

Ese día en la mañana sentía que no debía ir a la escuela, quizás debió a ver escuchado su presentimiento, salió de su casa como siempre lo hacía, se defendió de sus hermanos como siempre lo hacía, se despidió de sus padres que extrañamente estaban en casa aun

_**-"adiós"**_

¿Por qué había dicho Adiós? ¿Porque Scott lo miro de esa forma tan extraña? Su hermano llevaba tiempo sin molestarlo como antes lo hacía, lleva mirándolo de esa forma extraña un buen tiempo ¿desde cuándo lo mira así? Antes en algún tiempo llego a llevarse "bien" en lo que uno podría llevarse bien con el pelirrojo ¿desde qué momento empezó a mirarlo así?...si la respuesta le llego a la mente, desde que le dijo, a regañadientes, que tenía otro tipo de relación con Alfred.

El tiempo le pareció tan relativo, todo era lento pero rápido, su vista que estaba en la expresión de su novio, ahora estaba en el cielo oxidado del atardecer, atardecer…tarde, ese día no debía llegar tarde a casa

¿Cómo había terminado de esa forma?

Arthur Kirkland, 5° hijo de los Kirklad, uno de los estudiantes "Modelos" miembro del comité escolar, novio del jugador estrella y gordo friki hamburguesa Alfred F. Jones, ese tonto con complejo de héroe que siempre andaba detrás de él desde que puede recordar.

El siempre estar juntos era algo demasiado natural para ellos, lo único que les falto fue nacer en el mismo hospital y en fechas cercanas, eran vecinos, sus madres eran amigas al punto de ponerlos en el mismo kínder, escuela, secundaria y preparatoria, siempre haciendo equipo y aun cuando los maestros no quisieran de alguna forma terminaban haciendo equipo y sentándose juntos, sus números de lista siempre les hacían coincidir, el estar juntos era tan normal como lo era respirar…sin embargo en algún momento las cosas fueron diferentes

Le gustaba Alfred mas no podía decir con claridad desde cuenta, quizás fue desde siempre, ardía en celos cada que alguna porrista se le acercaba y el idiota cabeza de hamburguesa parecía no entender las intenciones de las chicas, Alfred le gustaba y le costó ocultarlo, porque al principio no sabía cómo decírselo ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que te gusta?

Intento alejarse de él, usar la escuela para alejarse pero no sirvió porque Alfred iba tras él, sin importarle las circunstancias, sin importarle entrar (si es que se podía) más brusco en el mundo que creo para alejarse, sin importarle nada, quitando las barreras de su corazón, no, más bien tumbándolas tan brutal y a la vez tan ridículamente fácil, hasta que al fin escucho lo que su tonto y loco corazón quería

* * *

Aquella tarde estaban solos, Alfred mirándolo con seriedad, algo raro en el

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto nervioso pues la seriedad del otro le ponía intranquilo

-**Arthur**

Primer signo de que algo va mal, lo estaba llamando por su nombre, no iggy, no arthi

**-¿q-que?-**se maldijo por tartamudear más el americano se le acercó hasta acorralarlo contra la pared

**-tengo que decirte algo**

Segundo signo de que algo va REALMENTE mal, el tenerlo así de cerca hacia que su cuerpo se descontrolara, su rostro empezó a arder, ante el cuerpo 9cm más alto que el suyo

**-solo escúpelo ya**-intento sonar como siempre, con su humor de siempre pero vio que se quitó los lentes y los arrojo a alguna parte

Tercer signo de que algo está terriblemente va mal, Alfred quitándose sus lentes, se quedó expuesto ante la mirada azul

_**-"fuck"**_-pensó aún más en pánico ¿lo habría descubierto? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué?-** ¡solo dilo ya!**-le gruño cada vez más nervioso y entonces paso

Alfred le estaba besando, su mundo se detuvo pero no tardo en corresponder

Se besaron tantas veces como pudieron hasta que recordó donde estaban, debía frenar la calentura

**-¿p-porque me besaste?**

**-te amo**-confeso diciéndolo directo **-¿serias mi novio?** \- el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de al se le hizo adorable que su mente no pensaba con claridad

**-s-si**

* * *

Todo había iniciado así, en el mismo salón, en el mismo atardecer, contra el mismo muro donde seguramente Alfred quiso que quedara

¿En qué punto uso "Reinicio" con Alfred?

El hacer borrón y cuenta nueva era algo que siempre hacia o al menos intentaba hacer, porque sus peleas eran ridículas, al menos para él. Los celos infantiles comenzaron a ser cada vez menos infantiles, las discusiones fueron subiendo de tono, los empujones se empezaron a hacer comunes, sus peleas se empezaron a ser comunes que todos estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas, celos que dejaron de ser infantiles.

¿En qué momento Alfred se hizo más agresivo?

Tampoco sabría decirlo, fue algo que fue pasando, pero él no se iba a dejar, no, porque estaba acostumbrado a la agresividad de otros, ser el menor de 5 hermanos era brutal, cada uno más brusco con el que el anterior hasta llegar al mayor Scott. Su hermano nunca aprobó nada de él, mucho menos su relación pero de alguna forma sorprendente para él, su hermano no había ido a golpear a Alfred

_**-"Shirt ahora Scott va a masacrar a Al"**_-pensó con normalidad como si fuera algo normal

¿Qué pasaría con Al? La preocupación de saber que le pasaría le embargo por un segundo, lo que pasaría con todos los que tuvo alguna relación, profesores, alumnos, compañeros, amigos, hermanos y padres, sintió lastima por su novio, sintió lastima de el mismo

Su vida terminaría de esa manera, lo último que le dijo a sus padres fue "adiós" lo último que les dijo a sus hermanos fue "ya verán cuando vuelva" y antes de salir de casa lo último que hizo fue dedicarle una mirada a Scott, las últimas palabras de su hermano antes de que se fuera de casa fueron

-"_**más te vale que no llegues tarde tengo que hablar contigo"**_

¿Qué seria aquello que su hermano iba a decirle? La curiosidad le pico desde que se fue de casa pero apenas llego a la escuela su mente se ocupó de otras cosas, de sus amigos, de las clases de Francis

Pobre Francis, primero Antonio y ahora el, pobre de Scott, Pobre de el mismo y pobre de Alfred

Miro hacia la ventana esperando verlo allí pero no, ¿seguiría en el mismo lugar? ¿Estaría corriendo para bajar?

-**goodbye alfi**_-_susurro mirando la ventana

**-NOOO**

Aun cuando reconoció el grito, Todo le era tan ridículo, que dejo salir una risa, su última risa y aun así las lágrimas de miedo no parecían salir nunca…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo 2, creo que si are el 3 desde el lado de la persona que grito ¿Quién sería? ¿Alguien lo sospecha ya? Creo que es un poco obvio, este me costó más por alguna razón aun no me convence del todo

**Review para la siguiente parte y saber más cositas**

**Review para quizás salvar a Arthur de una milagrosa manera**

**Review si solo quieren matarme por esto**


	3. Chapter 3 New Game

Holi gente, hace milenios que no me paso por aquí, mas especifico en hetalia~

Me acabo de dar cuenta de una gran coincidencia, casualidad o destino, el capitulo dos lo publique el 26 de septiembre del 2014 ¡2014! ¿Pueden creerlo? Hace rato estaba viendo los fic que aun no terminaba y de entre todos me decidí por este, quizás porque era el que solo me faltaba un capitulo.

Bueno, no me di cuenta de que estoy subiendo el final dos años después si no fuera porque me dio curiosidad saber cuando fue que lo deje abandonado, cosas de la vida ¿eh? Este está más dramático creo, también mas largo que los anteriores, creo, lo que sea les dejare leerlo estoy mega oxidada con hetalia perdonad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, escritos sin fines de lucro ustedes saben lo que sigue.

* * *

**\- New Game**

** ¿Save?**

Camino con tranquilidad por el campus, junto a él su querido amigo, Francis que iba más entretenido hablando con una amiga en común, Sey, el no era el tipo de persona que hablara mucho pero aun así estando en medio de los otros dos, comentaba algo y era escuchado, eso le hacía feliz.

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose le hizo voltear a buscar de donde venia, alguien cayendo de la ventana, alguien que él conocía.

Se detuvo, mas estudiantes lo habían notado, el sonido del vidrio, el cuerpo cayendo, el vidrio rompiéndose al estrellar contra el suelo…sonido del cuerpo estrellándose al suelo

Grito, lo hizo sin pensarlo, lo hizo, desgarrándose la garganta, rompiéndose el también. Agitado corrió hacia el cuerpo ni siquiera se sintió mal al pensar que debía ser otra persona, no hubo tiempo para culpas, no hubo tiempo para nada una vez logro hacer uso de la fuerza que no sabía que tenía, haciéndose paso entre los alumnos, hasta llegar y verlo

Era _él, era Arthur_

Ni siquiera sintió nauseas, la sangre, los vidrios, el cuerpo…su expresión.

No había forma de describir ese minuto que se sintió eterno, la incredulidad dio paso al llanto, el llanto a la desesperación.

**-no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**-MATT**-la voz de Francis no fue capaz de traerlo al mundo, no fue capaz de nada

Apoyando su cabeza en el pecho mojado de sangre, sabiendo que no había latidos, aferrándose a él. Su mente estaba hecho un caos, solo estaba allí abrazándose al cadáver a un tibio de Arthur.

Mas alumnos se conmocionaron, algunos corriendo fueron a llamar a algún maestro, otros ya estaban llamando una ambulancia y otros pocos grabando ese momento con el celular…pero aun así como un espectadores frente a un show, no se movieron.

Mathew lo noto, sintió asco, sintió enojo, sintió tristeza, sintió dolor, lo sentía todo, su pecho no era capaz de procesar tantos sentimientos. Entre algunas personas, quizás Francis, algún maestro o bueno solo reconoció a Francis le separaron del cuerpo, solo así pudo volver un momento a la realidad

¿Qué mierda debía hacer ahora? ¡¿Qué debía hacer?! ¡¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Alfred?! ¡¿Qué iba a decir?! ¡¿QUÉ TENIA QUE HACER?!

Sacando su teléfono, no tenia voz para dar tal noticia ni aunque la tuviera sería capaz de decirlo, temblando, manchando la pantalla táctil con sangre, oh dios, oh dios oh dios…

Arthur esta muerto

El mensaje en si lucia ridículo ¿Quién se iba a creer de buenas a primeras eso? Ni siquiera él lo hacía, no lo creía pero la sangre manchando la pantalla, el celular, su ropa, sus manos…su cara era la prueba

¿Perdón?

….

….

….

¿Matt?

Arthur esta muerto

Pronto el aparato vibro, la pantalla cambio, la fotografía y el signo obvio de que estaba recibiendo una llamada junto con la melodía todo tan ilógico, todo tan irreal… contestando

**-Mathew** –la voz ronca molesta del mayor de los hermanos le hizo sentirse pequeño**-¿Qué mierda es esa?**

**-es- es…**-las lagrimas volvían a salir junto con los gimoteos-**está muerto**

* * *

Scott kirkland era el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio kirkland, pelirrojo, ojos verdes, piel clara y en sus propias palabras unas odiosas pecas que solo pocos notaban.

Su temperamento nunca fue algo que al mundo le gustase, era el y punto. Aria las cosas a su puñetera manera aun si su padre quería que el estudiara derecho, el imaginarse siempre de traje con una molesta corbata no era lo suyo. No estudiaría medicina como su madre quería porque a el no le importaba el mundo y el mundo no se metería con el.

Su vida no tiene mucho de interesante, no estudio derecho, no medicina mucho menos aquella locura de maestro, el no soportaba a los niños, eran demonios, gremblins con caras dulces que engañaban a los adultos, engendros de Satán.

Scott Kirklan el mayor de los 5 hermanos, el segundo era Glen, No tenía problemas con él, hasta cierto punto era al único que podía considerar un hermano, de bebe no lloraba mucho, solo lo "necesario". No tenía un humor de perros como el suyo pero al menos con él podía tener una plática tranquila y retroalimentaba.

_**-Scott tendrás un nuevo hermanito**__-dijo feliz la mujer_

_**-¿no estas feliz hijo?-**__su padre todo un hombre macho pecho peludo-rojo decía alegremente dándole a el una imagen completamente "aterradora"_

Después de Glen estaban los engendros de Satanás, los "dulces" gemelos kirkland que estos habían salido solo en apariencia un poco similar a su madre, se podría decir que eran rubios, pero no tenían nada de tontos. Liam y Niall Kirkland, el único favor que sus padres pudieron hacerle fue ponerle nombres "diferentes" fuera de eso aquellos monstruos eran un dolor de cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces deseo matar a los gemelos? ¿Cuántos dolores de cabeza le habían producido? ¿Cuántas noches sin dormir le causaron? ¿Cuántos exámenes estuvo por reprobar por esas molestas alimañas?

_**-niños su mama esta esperando otro hermanito para ustedes**__-su padre un hombre alto, fornido, pelirrojo como el fuego, mirada fiera estaba que podría pintar un cuadro lleno de flores, unicornios y demás_

_**-oh-**__fue la simple respuesta que dio y miro a su hermano, a pesar de que tenía cerca de un año y medio, Scott sabía que entendía lo que significaba_

_**-maldición**__ \- pensó para sí, en su infantil corazón de casi 4 años algo dentro suyo le decía que aquello no era bueno_

Pero realmente todo se había ido a la mierda al llegar el último integrante de los kirkland

**-**_**tu madre tendrá un hijo**_

_**-¡no estas feliz scotty! **_

_**-mierda, ¡¿Qué son?! ¡¿Conejos?!-**__pensó un poco harto de todo aquello, le habían dicho a el primero porque era el mayor, el trasfondo de aquello es que él iba a cuidar del mocoso_

No deseaba otro "hermanito" los engendros de Satán ya valían por 20 hermanos mas, no sabía que le esperaría con ese mocoso que nacería a sus 8 años pensaba en como deshacerse de los gemelos, Glen podía quedarse era ameno platicar con el… pero los gemelos tenían que irse.

En el momento que ya había vivido anteriormente, entrar a la habitación del hospital ver a su madre en la camilla, ver el bulto cubierto de azul, su padre con una sonrisa orgullosa, todo parecía igual a las otras veces, todo iba igual _hasta _que lo vio. Un pequeño bebe con apenas algo de cabello que no era rojo como el suyo o el de su padre, ni como el de glen que era de un rojo mas "castaño" en palabras de su madre, ni casi rubios como las alimañas, este hermano era rubio.

Había algo diferente en el, con este fue diferente, todo, con Glen no tuvo problemas pues no lloraba, pero su nuevo hermano, Arthur lloraba al parecer solo para llevarle la contraria.

_**-ustedes dos se parecen**_

Fueron las palabras de su madre.

Arthur era especial, algún poder mágico debía de tener, algo, tenía que tener algo para volverlo así de, tan, tan anti-el.

Lo cuido, lo alimento, lo vistió, lo baño, pero no le cambio los pañales, vale Arthur era mágico pero él no aria eso.

Arthur era suyo, simplemente porque así se le dio la gana y porque nadie vendría a quitárselo…

O eso pensó cuando una familia se mudo alado.

Alfred F. Jones William ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? El podía responder, el nombre del demonio, uno de sus adorables criaturitas del señor que tenia por vecinos. Aunque bueno de Mathew nunca se ha quejado, ese niño le cae bien, siente pena de que tenga un hermano con cara de hamburguesa.

La relación entre ambos había evolucionado mucho, entre ambas familias, incluso con la amargura que sentía dentro podría decir que el tenia una vida feliz

El podía decir que sentía cierto cariño contra el friki del futbol, sentía cariño hacia matt, amaba a su familia…amaba a Arthur

El quería decir la verdad

**-¿Scott?-**glen le removió confundido y angustiado, el mayor solo se quedo allí en medio de la entrada, mirando la puerta, el carísimo celular que Scott cuidaba con su alma fue dejado caer al suelo como si no importara**-¿sco**

Había gritado, golpeando la puerta, una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, gritando hecho una furia, rompiendo la puerta, lastimándose, aun golpeando, llorando. El sonido de las pisadas que bajaban rápidamente la escalera, el seguía confundido. Los tres hermanos estaban allí viendo al mayor confundidos ¿Cómo calmarlo?

El teléfono de la casa irrumpió en el extraño momento, Liam fue a contestar aun sin saber nada

**-mama este no es ¿Qué? Espera no puedo entender lo que dices**-dijo apresurado

Recogió el teléfono, viendo entre la estrellada pantalla algo que le quito el aliento

**-¡¿Cómo que está muerto?!**

Glen Kirkland supo en ese momento que la vida que habían llevado hasta el momento se había roto como la pantalla del celular.

* * *

Mathew Jones Williams siempre se sintió invisible, un cero a la izquierda algunas veces, era desde que recuerda opacado por su gemelo, Alfred.A pesar de los malos momentos que Alfred le hizo pasar alguna vez seguía queriéndolo, incluso se sentía culpable cuando deseaba que Al no estuviera cerca.

Desde niños fue obvia la diferencia, era obvio como Al había sido el favorito de casi todo el mundo, risueño, alegre, curioso, a veces hacia travesuras, contagiando su buen humor, todo alrededor de Alfred era brillante.

En cambio el era más tranquilo, prefería quedarse dentro leyendo un libro, armando un rompecabezas, coloreando, era callado, tenía una voz tan queda y dulce, su madre decía que era un niño hermoso. A pesar de eso los demás niños parecían no notarlo, quizás aburridos de él, siempre cargando un oso blanco de peluche que recibió una navidad.

Habían vuelto a la ciudad donde Alfred y el nacieron, mudándose alado de una amiga de su madre. Ambas mujeres estaban felices de ahora volverse a ver tras unos casi 6 años, ahora eran vecinas, ambas habían dado a luz en el mismo hospital, el mismo año ¡incluso atendidas por el mismo doctor y en la misma sala de parto!

La familia Kirkland era más grande que la suya, los 5 hermanos kirkland. Siendo sincero les tenia cierto pavor a todos ellos a la única que no le temía era a la esposa, ella era tan dulce, tan amable con él, tenía un toque un algo que hacia todo tan dulce, con olor a galletas. Era como Belle.

Visto desde ese punto el gran hombre de la casa era como la bestia, los hermanos eran…eran pues mas diferente que el anterior. Ellos parecían tener cierta resistencia hacia Alfred, eso era nuevo.

Scott, Glen, Liam y Niall… no soportaban a Alfred, simplemente eran inmunes a ese poder mágico que su hermano tenia para agradarles a todos, un poder que él quería, un poder que nunca obtendría…pero…Arthur y Alfred eran…ellos eran diferentes.

Incluso a su corta edad pareció entenderlo, lo entendió aunque no supiera el nombre de tal cosa, era solo un día cualquiera en el primer amor de alguien.

Los 4 hermanos mayores de Arthur lo querían, eran amables con el no era ignorado, no era dejado de lado, era el favorito de una familia que no era como la suya que prefería a Alfred, incluso Arthur con el tiempo llego a estimarle como su familia hacia.

La ventaja de ser invisible era que podía notar todo a su alrededor, un espectador mudo, que siempre estaba alrededor de los kirkland, de Alfred, de Arthur… fue así que…_lo noto._ Ese día río encerrado en su habitación abrazando aquel oso blanco que hace tiempo no tomaba en brazos, río para después llorar, ¿Qué clase de comedia trágica era esa? ¿Que mierda era esa?

Oculto el secreto de todos, todos menos Scott, ambos guardaban ese secreto, algo que podría una familia, quizás las dos, haciéndose los tontos, viviendo sus vidas, siendo amables entre ambos incluso si sus corazones se rompían.

No puede estar orgulloso de ese deseo, le hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo, culpable, decepcionado también, le revolvía el estomago en palabras simples le hacía sentirse basura.

Pero aun así lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, lo deseaba a cada grito que Alfred lanzaba por el teléfono mientras discutía con Arthur, lo deseaba cada que Arthur golpeaba la ventana de Alfred con alguna piedrecilla, lo deseaba cada que su madre y la de Arthur discutían angustiadas en la cocina de su casa, lo deseaba cada que su padre decía que hubiera sido mejor no haberse mudado allí, lo deseaba cada que veía a Scott amenazar a Alfred desde la cerca que separaba sus casas que dejara a Arthur en paz, lo deseaba cada que veía a Scott

De verdad lo deseo, deseaba que Alfred se fuera, no le importaba si se llevaba a Arthur solo quería que desapareciera que dejara de arruinar su vida, que dejara de alejar a esas personas que lo preferían a él, lo deseo… lo deseo tanto con el corazón con su alma que al final paso

Alfred estaba siendo llevado por aquel policía, en ese traje naranja, el estaba allí con su propio ridículo traje de vestir, su madre estaba llorando, ellos estaban llorando…su vida se había arruinado.

Su padre seguía alegando que era un error pero no existía tal error solo no quería ver la verdad, no quería ver a su hijo favorito en prisión por culpa de un romance que al final todos terminaron desaprobando, su madre no podía ver a su amiga a la cara, no podía creerlo.

Alfred F. Jones William se declaro a si mismo culpa del asesinato de Arthur Kirkland, se declaro culpable a pesar de que el abogado y su propio padre intentaban decir que seguía en shock y que decía tonterías, se declaro culpable.

No había modo de que ahora el pudiera ir hacia esa familia que lo había querido más que la suya propia, Alfred de nueva cuanta había dejado una marca que no podría ser borrada.

El se quedo allí, sentado en las escaleras viendo a los Kirkland irse con lo que quedaba de ellos, Kilian sostenía a su destrozada esposa Britania, se veía tan mal, la quería como a su propia madre quizás aun mas, le dolía verla así, Glen lucia mas ido como si no estuviera allí, liam y Niall tan quietos… nunca los vio tan quietos, tan serios…tan a la deriva y Scott…

Ni siquiera volteo a verlo, incluso aunque toda su familia lo hizo, no es como si ellos le culparan, nunca lo hicieron, quizás era solo el parecido que compartía con Alfred lo que les dolía…

Vaya ironía, tanto tiempo deseando ser un poco mas como Alfred que se notara que eran hermanos para que ahora eso mismo también viniera a joderle. Scott su primer amor, al que quería en secreto aunque fuera algo obvio para todos incluso para el mayor, Scott quien le había rechazado sin decir nada sin saberlo si quiera, Scott que guardaba un secreto asfixiante…

Scott Kirkland estaba igual o un poco mas desecho que su propia madre… no le miro mientras el seguía con la mirada el auto donde ellos se iban… era el adiós.

No presto atención a nada mas, ni cuando el mismo termino en casa, ni la pelea de sus padres, no, ¿Qué importaba ya? En ese momento, donde no sabía qué hacer, donde no podía ir a la escuela porque ahora si era visto para ser molestado, en ese momento ¿Qué quedaba?

Si tan solo las cosas fueran más fáciles, si hubiera un botón para reiniciar, para salvar la partida, quizás uno para retroceder ser capaz de acceder a los archivos guardados para empezar desde allí y evitar ese bad ending pero la vida no era así.

* * *

Si este es el fin, no muy feliz como ven, de hecho viéndolo no tiene muchos diálogos, perdón por eso también, quizás cuando termine las demás partes de error suba un pequeño epilogo de todos, sobre todo esta que tenía planeado un final mas… ¿raro? De igual modo, gracias por leerlo, perdonen que me haya sacado nombres más raros (lo digo por el padre, glen y los gemelos) también que este algo oxidada

Comentarios tomates piedras etc. lo agradecería~

En fin quizás los vea en otro [error]

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
